Restoring Souls
by xtreme2004
Summary: Sequel to 'The Xtreme English Girl'. Ryder is back in england expecting a child. Shawn tells her jeff has been released from the wwe and she doesn't care, but a few months later she finds out jeff needs her help. Rated R just in case. finished!
1. He Needs You

disclaimer: don't own wwe or jeff hardy

a/n: there are mentions of suicide

a/n: this is set 7 months after ryder left and around the time jeff left the wwe

* * *

Ryder got up to answer the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey rye, how are ya?"

"I'm good except for looking like a big fat whale" she heard Shawn laugh at the other end of the phone. "It isn't funny, I can't see my feet".

"Well you'll look as good as new soon"

"Hopefully. So how are things at your end?" She heard Shawn sigh at her question. "What's happened?"

"Jeff got released"

"So what's the real news?"

"Ryder don't be like that"

"Shawn not now I gotta go" with that she put the phone down. Shawn was the only one she had kept in touch with regularly; she also talked to Nora now and again. Celeste then came in with the shopping. "What you got for me?"

* * *

4 months later in Canada: 

"I'm telling you jay, he's getting worse, I don't know what to do" matt said sadly. Jay came over and sat next to him.

"He'll be ok, he just needs time off to relax and gather himself" matt looked at jay.

"You've been ready to many agony aunt columns" matt said with a grin.

"Only five" matt rolled his eyes. Jay left for his match and matt was left in the locker room alone. There was a knock at the door and Nora came in.

"Hi matt, is Amy here?"

"No, she's with Vince talking about a storyline. I need your help Nora" Nora sat down next to him.

"What can I do for ya?" She replied.

"Ryder"

"Huh?"

"I know you still talk to her" Nora looked around the room, trying not to look him in the eye.

"No I don't"

"Nora you can't lie" matt said. Nora looked at him and sighed.

"Fine, why'd you need her?"

"Jeff, he's out of control"

"Matt I can talk to her but she probably won't be able to travel for a while and she's as stubborn as Jeff" with that she left.

* * *

The wwe was in England touring so Shawn and Nora were staying with Ryder. Nora was playing with phoenix while Shawn and Ryder were in the kitchen. 

"She's beautiful" Shawn said referring to phoenix.

"I know, just like me" Ryder said.

"Na you're not that good" Ryder playfully hit him.

"Nora said matt is worried about him"she said softly. Shawn looked at his hands.

"He's been into hospital three times"

"Why?" Shawn saw the panic in her eyes.

"He tried to commit suicide" Shawn said softly. Ryder broke into tears and Shawn held her.

"He needs you rye" Nora said from the doorway. Ryder looked at Shawn and he nodded.

* * *

a/n: tell what you think, and if i should carry on?


	2. Our Daughter

disclaimer: don't own jeff or wwe

a/n: phoenix is ryder and jeffs daughter that jeff doesn't know about yet

a/n2: sorry if there's any spelling mistakes

* * *

Ryder looked at the sign, 'welcome to Cameron'. She couldn't believe she was going back. Celeste had come back with her so she could help look after phoenix. They got off the bus and went to the hotel.

"You going to see him today?" Celeste asked. Ryder shook her head.

"No, I'm not ready to face him yet" Ryder reply picking up phoenix to put her to bed.

* * *

The next day Ryder got up and got a cab to mr.hardy's house. She wanted to turn round and run away but she knew she had to do this. She knocked on the door and waited for an answer. 

"Hello, may I help you?" Ryder smiled.

"Hey, it's me Ryder" she said a little unsure of herself.

"What a nice surprise, come in sweetie and I'll get you a drink" Ryder walked in and looked around. It all looked the same.

"Here you go, I nice cold drink of lemonade"

"Thanks" they sat down and he looked at her seriously.

"So what brings you here?" He knew why she was there really.

"Jeff, is he really bad as Shawn said?" She asked softly.

"I'm afraid so, I'm afraid I'm going to lose him if he gets any worse" Ryder saw the pain in his face.

"Where is he right now?"

"His house, Matthew is round there keeping a close eye on him" he replied.

"Um I think I should go and, you know" Ryder said awkwardly. She got up and thanked Mr. Hardy for the drink and went to Jeff's house.

* * *

She knocked on the door and matt answered. 

"Nora told me you needed me" she said plainly. Matt just hugged her tightly.

"I missed ya rye" she smiled. Once she was inside she saw how cold the place looked. This wasn't how she knew the place; it used to ooze with life.

"Where is he?"

"In his room, he only comes down for food and hardly eats any of that" Ryder nodded then started to walk up stairs. "You sure?" Matt asked from the bottom of the stairs. She nodded then continued her way to Jeff's room. She knocked gently and opened the door. She saw him lying on the bed pretending to be asleep, but she knew he wasn't by the way he was breathing. She slowly walked over and sat on the edge of the bed and looked at him. He looked dreadful, you could see his cheekbones on his thin face and he looked so fragile. He even hadn't shaved like he used to.

"You can open your eyes, I'm not matt" she said. Jeff opened his eyes and looked at her. He reached up and touched her hair that was now long, straight and back to dark brown.

"It looks nice" he said hoarsely. He sat up and looked at her. "Why you here?" He then said coldly.

"To help you"

"I don't need help"

"You do!"

"No I don't! So why don't you just leave!"

"If you don't need help then why'd you try and kill yourself!?" She screamed at him. She held back her tears. She wanted to be strong so she could help him be strong.

"Because I wasn't needed, I have nothing to live for!" He said as he started to cry. She sat back down next to him.

"You do" she said softly as she held his hand to comfort him.

"Like what?"

"Our daughter"

* * *

a/n: ok i myself wasn't really pleased with this chapter, so sorry if it was crap. tell me what you think of the story so far

* * *


	3. Holy shit! She's yours

disclaimer: don't own wwe of jeff hardy

a/n: i hope this is better then the last chapter 

a/n2: words in_ italics _are thoughts

* * *

Jeff tried to take it all in. He looked at Ryder. An angry look came across his face. "Her name's phoenix" Jeff stood up and paced the room. 

"Why didn't you tell me this?" He said coldly.

"Because I didn't find out until I got back to England"

"You still could have told me!" He shouted. Ryder was getting pissed off by now and shouted at him.

"Well I didn't because you were to busy with torrie!!" She screamed.

"Well at least I wasn't screwing rob!" Jeff shouted. Ryder slapped him round the face and left the room.  
  
Ryder stormed downstairs and was about to leave when matt stopped her. She gave him an evil glare as he stopped her. "Is it true?"

"About what!?" She snapped.

"The kid" Ryder nodded. Ryder went through her purse and pulled out a picture and handed it to matt. Matt looked at it and smiled.

"Her full name is 'phoenix anna hardy'" Ryder said proudly. As they talked they didn't realise Jeff sitting at the top of the stairs, silently crying. The more he heard the harder he cried. Ryder soon left and Jeff was back in his room when matt knocked on the door. "Bro, I'm going shopping, you want to come?" Jeff shook his head. Matt closed the door and left. _She could have told me! I shouldn't have let her go now I've lost her forever.  
_  
Jeff walked downstairs and went to the knife drawer. He was about to place the knife to his skin when he noticed a picture on the counter. He put down the knife and pick up the picture. He looked at it, a beautiful baby, green eyes and the hardy nose with Ryder's beautiful dark hair. Jeff started to cry and dropped to the floor. When matt got home he heard crying and went to the kitchen, where he saw Jeff sitting with his knees to his chest. Matt noticed that Jeff had the photo in his hand. Matt knelt down and placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. Jeff looked up and hugged matt. "Help me matt" he cried as matt hugged him tightly. "You know I will" matt said softly.

* * *

A week later and Ryder was packing up to go back to England when there was a knock on the door. When she opened the door and came face to face with Jeff. "Hi" he mumbled. She let him in and closed the door. 

"Why are you here?" She said calmly. He looked at her and sighed. He was about to say something when phoenix started crying. Ryder went to her and picked her up. "Shh, calm down" she said soothingly. Jeff looked at Ryder and saw how tired and stressed she looked.

"Can I....can I try?" Jeff asked like a little child. She smiled and handed phoenix to him. "Hey, daddy's here now and I will be forever" Ryder watched them. Jeff was holding phoenix like she was as fragile as china. Jeff soon calmed phoenix down.

"Wow, that's a first, she's usually crying for ages must be that father's touch" Ryder said softly.

"I tried to kill myself again" Jeff said. Ryder looked at Jeff. "After our fight, but I saw the photo, she saved me" Jeff whispered as he started to cry softly. Ryder sat next to Jeff and looked him in the eyes.

"Please don't try again, we love you to much" she whispered as she was inches from his face.

"We?" Jeff questioned. Ryder realised what she had said.

"Yer um, matt and the others" she recovered.

"Oh" Celeste then came in with Shane.

"Hey sis" Celeste said happily. Shane went over and sat next to Jeff.

"Hey jeffro, nice to see you out and about" Jeff glared at Shane for that comment. "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean" Shane shut up before he dug himself any deeper.

"Celeste why're you so happy?" Ryder questioned.

"Just am, there's nothing wrong with just being happy"

"Oh my god! You've been getting freaky with Shane"

"Maybe" Celeste mumbled.

Meanwhile: "Nice kid"

"She's a baby, not a kid" Jeff stated as they watched phoenix sleeping in her cot.

"Whose is she? She not Celeste's is she?" Shane asked getting worried.

"No, she is not Celeste's" Jeff sighed. Shane then cocked his head and studied phoenix's features.

"Holy shit! She's yours!"

* * *

a/n: well there ya have it, plz review 


	4. a real life soap opera

disclaimer: don't own wwe or jeff hardy

a/n: here's the next chapter for ya, enjoy..................

a/n: oh and words in **bold **are storylines

* * *

4months later:  
  
"Look, there's Uncle Matt and Uncle Shannon on the telly" Ryder said pointing at the TV. She was sitting on the floor playing with phoenix while Jeff was trying to cook. "Jeff why don't we just order takeaway" Jeff came in looking a mess, with flour over his face and clothes. 

"That might be an idea" he said. Ryder giggled and got the phone and called for a pizza. When she went back into the front room she saw Jeff holding phoenix and looking at the television intensely. "You want to go back don't ya" Ryder stated as she sat down next to him.

"Yes, I miss the rush, the fans and the guys" Jeff replied with a smile.

"Well then it's settled, tomorrow Celeste can have phoenix and me and you, are going to start training" Jeff looked at her in amazement.

"You wanted to go back?" Ryder nodded.

"Right after I left"

"Tomorrow it is then" Jeff then got up and put phoenix to bed. Ryder sighed; it was getting harder for her everyday trying not to kiss him. Jeff came back and sat back next to her. Ryder looked at him and he had a big grin on his face.

"Why are you so happy?"

"She said dada"

"Why didn't you call me?" Ryder moaned. Jeff just shrugged.

"I was still in shock; hey does this mean she loves me more?" Jeff said winding Ryder up.

"No!"

"I think it does"

"just shut up and watch smackdown" Jeff chuckled and settled down to watch the rest of smackdown.  
  
By the time smackdown had finished Ryder had fallen asleep. She had snuggled up to Jeff and every time Jeff moved a little bit she snuggled closer to him. Jeff smiled at the sight. He turned off the TV. And took her to bed and then went to his room.

* * *

"Wake up daddy!" Jeff opened his eyes to see Ryder sitting on his bed holding phoenix. Jeff sat up and phoenix held out her hands. 

"Dada" Jeff smiled and took phoenix from Ryder.

"You ready for today?" Ryder asked.

"Sure am, when's Celeste getting here?"

"She's all ready here" Ryder stated.

"Oh, well take phoenix and I'll go and get ready" Ryder took phoenix and went downstairs.

* * *

3months later: 

"Matt can you get the phone please" Ryder asked as she dressed phoenix. Matt went downstairs and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?"

"Jeff?"

"No it's his brother matt"

"Matt its Vince, is Ryder or Jeff there?"

"Yer hang on" matt called out for Ryder. She came to the phone.

"Hello"

"Ryder its Vince, I was wondering if you and Jeff had any thought to returning to the ring." At that moment Jeff came in covered in dirt. Ryder put the phone on speaker phone. "It's totally up to you two but we have the perfect storyline that word work" Jeff eyes nearly popped out.

"When do you need us?" Jeff said.

* * *

Jeff knocked on Vince's office and went in. "Sit down Jeff" "now the intercontinental title has been held by randy for quite awhile. Recently randy has put out an open challenge" 

"And you want me to do what exactly?"

"Well for the last two weeks the challenge has been open and two contenders have both lost and last week he said he was the youngest intercontinental champion ever" Jeff quickly spoke up.

"That's not true, I am" Vince laughed at Jeff's statement.

"Exactly, you are going to except the challenge and teach him a lesson and get some gold" Jeff sat there taking in all the information.

"And Ryder?"

"She isn't going to be on screen for awhile, but she will travel with us and so will the little girl of yours, who is very cute by the way" Jeff smiled.

"Raw here I come" Jeff said as he left the office.

* * *

**Randy Orton made his way out of the ring. He then took the micro phone, " my challenge has been open for three weeks now, both the hurricane and Christian tried and they couldn't beat me, in fact no one can beat me" he said proudly. The crowd booed him. **

**King: that is true, I mean he's the best of the best, don't you think **

**Jr: I'm not sure about that... **

**The arena went dark and green laser lights moved around the arena. **

**King: what the hell!? **

**On the titantron there was a swirling background and a j and then an h slammed up to the screen. The music then hit and the arena erupted. Jeff made his way out to the ring glowing and dancing to the music. The lights went up and Jeff got a microphone. "Randy, randy, randy. What can I say? That you're dumb or you don't know you facts!" **

**"What the hell are you talking about!?" Randy shouted. Jeff just turned to the titantron and watched as the video came on. 'No one can beat me, im the youngest intercontinental champion ever'. The video then cut and Jeff turned back to randy and just stared at him. "I am!" Randy said. **

**"Actually, I Jeffrey Nero hardy is the youngest ever and now it's time to give you a dose of extreme" with that Jeff attacked him and the bell rang. It wasn't long before Jeff landed the swanton. **

**"Your winner and new intercontinental champion, Jeff hardy!" Lilian announced. Jeff took the mic. **

**"Randy you can have your precious belt back, I don't want it" **

**Jr: why wouldn't he want the belt? **

**King: because it looks better on randy **

**Jr: shut up king **

**"Of course I want gold but I want it off the person I won it off before, hhh!" **

**Jr: oh my god! He wants the title! **

**King: he's not good enough **

**HHH music hit and he came out. He came into the ring and snatched the mic off Jeff. **

**"Boy you're not good enough for anything so you're not going near the title" with that hhh and randy started beating up Jeff. He took a beating for a while but then hbk came out and got rid of them.  
**  
When Jeff got backstage Ryder was there with phoenix. "How'd it feel Mr. Extreme?" Ryder asked. Jeff had a big grin on his face.

"Like I was flying".

They met up with the others in the cafeteria with the others once Jeff had showered. It didn't take long for Stephanie come up and take phoenix off Ryder.

"At this rate Paul you'll have your own" Ryder joked. Paul just groaned. Stacy and Lisa Marie pulled Ryder to the side.

"So are you two together yet?" Stacy asked.

"No"

"But you want to be back together?" Lisa Marie said.

"Maybe"

"Maybe!? Girl you want him so bad" Ryder rolled her eyes and went and sat with the gang.

"Oh come on Shane, tell us who you're seeing" jay begged.

"What are you lot talking about?" Ryder asked.

"Our local superhero won't tell us that he's seeing someone" Adam stated.

"Well maybe I could tell ya" Ryder said. The guys eyes lit up.

"Tell us"

"Don't Ryder" Shane asked.

"Why?"

"Just don't"

"Fine"

"Thanks" Ryder then turned back to the rest of the guys.

"Oh Celeste says hi"

"How is she?" Chris asked. Jeff glared at Ryder knowing what she was up to.

"She's good"

"Is she still single?" Jay asked.

"Dude you're so friggin desperate you would even ask moolah" Adam stated.

"He probably all ready has"

"Shut up! Anyway is she?" Everybody just rolled there eyes.

"No she's not" Shane was looking pissed by now.

"Well who is this mystery guy?" Adam asked.

"Well he likes green and he sometimes wears a mask" everybody looked at Shane and was silent.

"Dude that's way out of order" Chris said to Shane.

"Ok, I'm totally lost here" Ryder said. Shane looked down ashamed.

"Um, well me and Shane went to a strip club and well one of them sort of ended in the same room as him and well" jay said. Ryder slapped Shane round the face.

"You son of a bitch!" She screamed. Everybody in the whole cafeteria went quiet.

"Ryder calm down" Jeff whispered. Ryder pushed him away.

"Well it looks like all men from North Carolina and dirty low lowlife scum, and don't you ever go near my sister again!" With that Ryder stormed out of the cafeteria. Jeff went over to steph.

"Steph can you look after phoenix, I don't want her around while we sort this out" steph nodded.

"It's like a real life soap opera" Paul said from behind her

* * *

a/n: hope ya liked it, plz review 


	5. Xtreme champions!

disclaimer: don't own wwe or jeff hardy

a/n: i know i haven't updated in ages(sorry bout that). this is probably the last chapter in this story.

a/n2: for all u confused about ryder bein angry at shane, it was because he has cheated on her sister.

* * *

"Ryder you have to calm down" Jeff said as he walked into the locker room.

"Why!?" she shouted as tears streamed down her face.

"Because it's not going to solve anything" Jeff replied softly. Jeff laid his hand on her arm gently.

"I didn't mean to get at you" she whispered.

"I know" she then hugged Jeff tightly.

"Why'd you kiss her?" she asked as she pulled away from Jeff.

"Because of rob, he said that you were actually enjoy the kiss and were getting it on behind my back, and unfortunately he told me when I was drunk" Jeff replied looking into her eyes.

"You know I would of never of done that" Ryder said she got closer. Jeff nodded. Ryder placed her palm gently on Jeff's cheek and kissed him gently. Jeff wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Ryder's hands soon found their way to Jeff's hair and untied his ponytail.

"Guys you do realise it's a public place" they broke apart to see Adam, jay and Nora.

"What are you guys doing here?" Jeff asked holding Ryder still. His hand intertwined with Ryder's.

"Well we were going to our locker room when we saw jay doing some stuff that well..."

"Shut up! You liar!"

"Jay you perv"

"I'm not a perv!"

"Ok the truth is that we were going to get out stuff when we heard no shouting and we looked, which leads us to now" Adam stated.

"So are you two a 'couple' now?" Nora asked. Ryder looked at Jeff and smiled.

"Yer we are" Jeff replied.

"Anyways lets get ready to go out and party" jay said.

"Phoenix! Where is she!?" Ryder said starting to panic. Jeff held her.

"Steph has her still, don't worry" Jeff turned to the others, "guys I think you can go without us tonight, family night in"

* * *

"So what did matt have to say?" Ryder asked as Jeff got off the phone. He sat next to her and shrugged.

"Not a lot just that he's got a match for the wwe title at wrestlemania" Jeff said casually.

"OH MY GOD! That's so cool both of you up for the main title of each show, wow" Ryder said. Jeff smiled.

"It is pretty cool" Jeff pulled Ryder on to his lap and kissed her softly.

"I missed this" Ryder whispered as she gently rested her head on his shoulder.

"So did I England"

* * *

"Have you two eaten to much sugar?" Chris asked watching both Jeff and matt, who both haven't stopped moving for two hours.

"Chris they've got title shots, THEE title shots, what do you expect them to be like" jay said. Chris just rolled his eyes.

"Well I wasn't like that when I won the title" Chris stated. Everybody looked at him.

"No you just drunk a truck load of coffee" Adam said. Chris threw a shirt at him.

Nora then came in holding phoenix up as she walked, followed by Ryder.

"Damn, I can't believe she's almost walking" Chris said watching phoenix walk with Nora's help. Nora gently put phoenix on the floor. She sat there looking at jay.

"Hey jay looks like a female wants you" Adam said. Then phoenix blew a raspberry at him and crawled over to Jeff and climbed up to his knee and held her arm out to be picked up. Jeff picked her up and sat her on his knee.

"Nope, she has good taste like her mother" Jeff said.

"Map" everybody looked at phoenix. Her arms reached out to matt because he was pulling faces at her.

"Looks like she wants her uncle" matt took phoenix in his and started to make her giggle.

"Map?"

"Yer, she can't say matt yet"

"So are you two going to tell us who wins the matches?" Chris asked. Vince had decided that no one except the people in the matches should know the results.

"No, I don't even know Jeff's" matt said.

"Oh Amy's match is up turn up the volume" Nora said.

They sat there and watched as Amy won the women's title off Trish. Amy walked into the locker room with a big grin on her face. Ryder nearly knocked her down when she went to hug her.

"Well done!" matt then hugged Amy and gave her a kiss.

It soon came to matt's match. Amy, Ryder and Jeff stood at the gorilla spot waiting for him to come back from the match.

**Jr: angle's going for the pin!**

'**1...2..." matt kicked out. Kurt looked shocked and angry. He picked matt up by the hair. Kurt threw him to the corner and then was running to slam him to the corner but matt kicked him away. Kurt lay on the ground and matt got on the second the rope and did a leg drop. He then went for the pin, '1...2..' Kurt kicked out. Kurt got up and matt grabbed him and kicked him in the stomach and gave him the twist of fate. '1...2...3!'**

**Jr: he's done it! Matt's the new wwe champion!"**

"Yay!" the group screamed. When matt got to them Amy was all over him kissing him to death. Matt then turned Jeff.

"Now it's your turn" Jeff nodded and hugged his brother. Jeff made his way to the ring.

**Jr: the refs down, Jeff's down! What? Wait a minute; hhh is getting a sledge hammer!**

**hhh slammed the hammer on Jeff's lower back. hhh then pulled the ref to where Jeff was laying then he covered Jeff, '1...2...' Jeff kicked out.**

**King: that was a three count!**

**Jr: I don't think it was**

**hhh pulled Jeff up and punched him. Jeff turned round and was slightly dazed. He then turned and punched hhh right in the face. Jeff was soon building up speed. He then gave him the twist of fate. He then climbed the ropes and then did the famous Swanton, '1...2...3!'**

**Jeff stood there in shock as he was given the title. Matt and Amy were soon in the ring to celebrate the extreme champions.**

**Jr: all of team extreme are champions!**

**King: what? Who's that!**

**Nobody recognised Ryder as she ran down to the ring with tears of joy.**

**She slid into the ring and jumped into Jeff's arms and wrapped her legs around his waist and gave him a passionate kiss.**

**Jr: it's Ryder! Ryder is back!**

**King: and by the looks of it is back with Jeff! I wish I was Jeff right now!**

**When they pulled apart Ryder rested her forehead on Jeff's.**

"**I love you rainbow" Jeff smiled and hugged her tightly.**

"**I did it England I finally did it, and it's all thanks to you" Jeff whispered to her.**

**Jeff rested Ryder on the turnbuckle and kissed her softly. Then the old team extreme music hit the arena.**

**

* * *

**

hope ya enjoyed it. i do have ideas for a sequel (tell me if i should do one)


End file.
